Question: In Mr. Abraham's class, $10$ of the $15$ students received an $A$ on the latest exam. If the same ratio of students received an $A$ on Mrs. Berkeley's latest exam, and if Mrs. Berkeley has $24$ students total, how many students in Mrs. Berkeley's class received an $A$?
Solution: If $10$ of $15$ students received an $A$, then the ratio of students receiving an $A$ to students not receiving an $A$ is $\frac{10}{15}$, or $\frac{2}{3}$. Let $x$ be the number of students in Mrs. Berkeley's class who received an $A$. Since the ratio is consistent across the two classes, $\frac{2}{3} = \frac{x}{24}$. Cross-multiplying yields $x = \frac{24\cdot 2}{3}$, so, by simplification, we can see that $\boxed{16}$ of Mrs. Berkeley's students must have received an $A$.